


Night Time

by kawaii_levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crazy Eren / Insane Eren, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depression, Eren is a myserious brat, Eren loves quotes, Fluff and Angst, Gang Leader Levi, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Attempted Suicide, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, Smut, Violence, depressed eren, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_levi/pseuds/kawaii_levi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi (Rivaille) Ackerman. Most feared criminal in Shiganshina District. The leader of a gang called 'Wings of Freedom'. </p><p>He couldn't know that one certain green-eyed stupid brat, could make a mess of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. My first fanfic.  
> I feel pretty unsure about it but who cares.  
> Please tell me if you see any mistakes ^-^
> 
> ( English isn't my first language soo I need someone who can check my grammer and everything. Someone? x3 )
> 
>  
> 
> I don't even know what I am going to do- But let's do it anyway.

The once salmon and purple sky transformed slowly into an ocean of blackness. The sun has finally gone to rest, the moon taking her place. The darkness starts to surround me. But I don't really care. 

I like the night, it hides my flawes, imperfections, the scars burned onto my skin.

The moon guides me through the night and I lit up my cigarette, walking down on the abonded street. Everyone knows how dangerous Shiganshina District is. Hell, even the police don't come here anymore. 

I smirk slightly at that thought and let the nicotine fill my lungs before breathing it slowly out.

I walk into an unknown dark alley, which was next to the abonded 'Titan Hotel'. It was one hell of a big ass building and there were a lot of 'scary' stories about it. They say it is haunted because of an unsolved murder, which was bullshit. I keep walking and furrow my eyebrows as I smell something disgusting. I always enjoy finding new ways and small shortcuts. It can maybe save my life one day. But what the actualy fuck is this nasty scent. The dark alley was narrow and fucking filthy. Trash were laying everwhere on the ground. I keep walking 'till I see a metal stairs and a dead end. I click my tongue annoyed and look up. The stairs, which was against the Hotel, reached 'till the roof of the building. The Hotel was around the 60 meter high. That's why everyone is so 'scared' of this building, it intimitidate a lot of people.

But it must be a beautiful sight on the roof. I walk to the stairs and sigh quietly when I see the trashbans infront of the entrance. I want to kick them so badly out of the way but this place makes me wanting to be so quiet as possible. Somehow. But there was no way in hell that I am going to touch those filthy ass trashbans to get there. 

I grab the relling of the stairs and lift myself up, swinging my legs a bit before letting go and land perfectly on the stair.

I sigh quietly when I almost reached the top and throwed my cigarete to the ground, crunshing it under my foot before walking up on the roof

I narrow my eyes slightly when I see a tall boy standing on the edge of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of it in the comments, that'd be great.


	2. Chapter Two

 

The tall boy's back is facing me and I furrow my eyebrows. He swing his leg dangerous in the air, mubbling things to himself. 

I start to take steps towards the boy, quietly but fast.

"You know what I really hate" The boy starts, his voice low yet somehow strong.                            

I freeze when he starts talking. How-? I even creeped after one of my worst enemy and he didn't even heard anything. How can a brat like him hear me?

"I hate it when I am ready to jump but _somehow_  I can't. I have nothing to lose but I still can't. I don't fear to die but I still  _cán't"_ He whispers frustrated.

 The wind blows his hair to the right side and takes his whispers with it.

"Do you know why I can't?" The brunette asks, his voice louder this time. His back was still facing me and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me. Or to himself- Hell, he could even talk to the darkness of the night.               

The tall boy don't wait for an answer.

"Because I am hell-bound" He answers. "And this is hell. I can't leave this place. This is my punishment."

I hear him sigh heavily.  "I try to attempt suicide. I recover easily. I get in a car crash, I recover easily" He started chuckling softly.

"Someone tries to kill me and I recover if it was nothing"

I watch his actions closely and listen carefully to his words.   

"Do you know what that is called?" He asks, but he doesn't wait again for a reply. 

"I have a 'Titan ability' " He says and start laughing softly. "Isn't that ironic? Titan Hotel- Titan ability-" The guy starts laughing harder. But it was more like a _please-help-me-I'm-going-insane_ laugh. 

"But hey, they say  _'Believing that you are going crazy is a good clue that you are sane'_  
" He says and shuts his mouth after that.

I frown and stare at the guy's back. He is seriously out of his mind. That is for sure.

"Oh, how rude of me!" The brunette suddenly says after a few minutes of silence and place his hands on his head. 

"I didn't even introduced myself! I am sorry" He says and I could sense that he was smiling.

He turns around to face me, smiling widely. "I am Eren. Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to upload every Saturday or Sunday.
> 
> Hope you all have a good day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even explain how happy I am because of the kudos. Thank you very much <3
> 
> Who is also dying cause of school? Lmao. Hope you are all fine tho.

The first completly black sky was now freckled with stars and the moon.

It looked like they are all shining down on Eren. 

I narrow my eyes slightly and stare at him. The first thing I notice, was his eyes. Big green eyes are staring right back at me.                                

His eyes were like falling stars that couldn't hold themselves up anymore. They look tired, worn out from years of... regret maybe? Something that I can't place yet.    But. There was a glow in his eyes. A dangerous one and full of energy. 

I push my hands in my pockets so his intense gaze looked away from my eyes and moved to my pockets.

"You aren't going to introduce yourself? Rude" Eren says, looking away from me and sit down on the edge.  

"Come at least here and sit next to me" He says and add a few minutes later, when I didn't move. "No need to be _afraid_ "  

I narrow my eyes slightly. He is challenging me.  

"Tch, shitty brat" I click my tongue annoyed and pull my leather black jacket off

He looks at me with wide eyes. "You said something!"

"I am glad that you aren't deaf" I say and place my jacket on the edge of the roof, sitting on it. I am not gonna sit down on filth, hell no. I will wash my jacket immediately when I am back home.     

I feel Eren's eyes on me, studying me with intrest. I just let him be and stare infront of me. It was an amazing view                               

Shiganshina District looks now calm and quiet. But I know better than that.

But I still enjoy the silence and close my eyes, letting a soft sigh out.

I hear the brat shuffling around and open my eyes, glancing at him. He was looking distracted at his hand and it seemed like we sat closer to each other.

I stand up and grab my jacket from the ground, brushing the filth off it and swing it on my shoulder before walking away.

What the fuck was I thinking. Why would I sit down next to a brat.

I can feel Eren's eyes on me but ignore it. "Whe-" I hear him start saying.  

"Levi" I cut him off before walking down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 Short chapter tho. Meh


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to tell that I will change the plot a bit. I don't really like the idea of Levi being a criminal or in a gang in this story.  
> I think it is better if he is just 'normal'. A bit fucked up because of his past but you know.  
> Maybe even that he was in a gang in the past? 
> 
> Tell me what you think.

 

I find myself walking towards the Titan Hotel, the next night.

I don't know why. Maybe because of the nice view? Because of the beautiful night sky you can see from there?

But not because of the crazy green eyed brat. Absolutely not.

He was.. something else though. He is something I can't explain. The look on his eyes were crazy and determined. I couldn't help but adore it. 

I grab a cigarette from my jacket and lit it up, walking quietly on, once again, the abonded street.

"Oh hey Levi! You came again!" I hear Eren say happily as I walk on the roof.

I hum quietly and look at the brat. He still have the same clothes on from yesterday and messy hair.

"How was your day?" Eren asks as he sit down on the edge of the building. One blow would make him fall of this building.     

I don't replay and just sit next to him.

"Mine was pretty boring but now that you are here makes everything more fun~" He grins. 

I look at the crazy boy and raise an eyebrow. "You don't even know me, brat" 

"I don't really care. I feel myself when I am with you" Eren smiles widely and closes his eyes.

I look away and throw my cigarette away, watching it falling down.

 

"Oh and someone told me that I was sick" Eren giggles and I furrow my eyebrows again.

"But that's not true- I am twisted, maybe even mentally ill" He rants.

"But not sick. That makes it sound like there is a cure"

This brat is seriously crazy.

"Some even call it insane- Just call it mentally creative"

I glance at him and see him smiling widely at me.

"Sorry, I started ranting again" He giggles and run a hand through his messy hair.   

"Just- It has been awhile when someone listen to me. Like àctually listens. I don't care if you react on it or not- you still listen to me"  

I study his expression now. It was pained, reality probably hit him hard by that thought.

For once. I wanted to say something. Maybe even to comfort him. To make him believe that I'll listen to him no matter what he has to say.

But where are the words when you need it?

The only thing I could do right now was stare at him. Eren looks at me again and smiles widely.                  

Itt was a fake smile. His bright smile shined- but his eyes were dead.                                          

It hurted me. It isn't supposed to _hurt_ me.  


I stand up and pet his head before walking away, pushing my hands in my pockets and made a fist of them.

Why the fuck did I do that. 

I groan irritated, walking away from the Titan Hotel, letting the darkness surround me when I walked into the dark alley on the street infront of the hotel.

But I could here a whisper in the darkness. The wind probably took it with him and blow it after me.

It made my chest only tighten up more.       

_"Don't leave me alone"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I am not sure if I can upload next weekend because I am going to camp with school.  
> But I will try.
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
